User talk:Monasti
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Bionicles! Thanks for your edit to the Custom Bionicles talk:CbIRC page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 16:51, 28 May 2010 D: *starts to hyperventilate* Oh, you're joking.... :P Yeah, you know the annoying "My Tools" thingo at the bottom of every wikia? (Hopefully) Hover your mouse over it and click "Edit my tools". Add history. OR on an article page, you know the little arrow pointing downwards near the "Edit" button? Archives is there. (That's history. :D) :) :) --''ThatDevil '' 09:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :You mean country wise right? 'Cause, I started on this wikia (obviously! :P) Anyway, Australia. Ahh the horror of the fact that no else is except an admin friend of mine! Where are you from? --''ThatDevil '' 09:35, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::At the moment, there's droughts, floods and snow... so yeah! We've got it all! :D I envy you. You live in the UK. A book series comes out there earlier than here. Grr. >_> Lol. It was raining all day today. D: D: The yard's a waterslide! :D --''ThatDevil '' 09:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm over it. The summer holidays are turing out to gloomy holidays with lots of rain... Where are you holiday-ing? Is Aus? :x --''ThatDevil '' 09:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Noice. I once wanted to go to Italy until... it's on my to-do list! :P When it's not raining, it's evapourating us! But, all in all Australia's pretty good. XD --''ThatDevil '' 09:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, yes. Are you on chat? At the moment? --''ThatDevil '' 10:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :D --''ThatDevil '' 10:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 I'll talk to him. BTW, have you seen my new comic? (Warning: it's a bit random.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I see. And I heard he blocked you for attempting to remove the plagiarized information from HFW. That seems to be a slight abuse of power. However, do these articles contain any fanon information? If they do contain a reasonable amount, then it would seem you have no right to remove the articles. If, however, they were completely identical to your articles on HFW, then I suppose there is no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to remove that information, considering your status as an administrator on HFW. Also, how long is your ban on CHFW for? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] An entire year simply because you removed a bit plagiarized information?! That seems to be a bit of an exaggeration to me. A ban like that should not be administered to someone merely removing content. Would you like me (or Slice) to attempt to persuade an administrator on CHFW to remove your block, or at the very least, convince them to reduce the amount of time it may last? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I`ll try something... I`m afraid it will not help unblocking you. Starscream probably will revert it, and get mad. But I`ll try talking to him. I think I can get him quite good arguments. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I suppose you`re right, but he still wouldn`t understand. If he doesn`t unban you in time, I`ll do. I think I was reasonable enough for him now. Seeing he knows me as someone knowing things of wikia and editing, and rulings, he`d listen to me, I think. You`d be back on tonight (Dutch time), I hope. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Edit: It seems King Joe already reverted your block. I saw it already, but I was too dumb to remember. Well, I suppose you try talking to Starscream. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Siorry for the late reply. I was having dinnner! :D --''ThatDevil '' 08:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. That's an interesting claim. Can you prove it, though? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm now convinced that he is Starscream. The two users have never been online simultaneously. I'm compiling evidence now... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm finished. Proof of his guilt is on his talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ...I mean CHF. Oh, well. And I already posted this info on WMF, so no need to worry about it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have ultimate and final proof that Starscream7 is a complete liar. Here is evidence of him plotting to vandalize HFP. (And no, Clone Trooper 1000 was not part of the plan, though he clearly knew about it.) I recommend that this be made known. No one will be able to trust him after this. Everything he said, we now know as a fact, is a LIE. Not even his supporters will believe him. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh hi :D Monasti! --''ThatDevil '' 09:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure! What the two templates on your page too? --''ThatDevil '' 23:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for the offer - but as long as you can be an admin and start cleaning it up, I'm here to say that I think that I can wait a week and a half. I'm hoping to attempt becoming a part of the staff team in the upcoming months if I can prove myself to have changed, making sure that we leave behind the old problems. Yet again, thank you. I can wait. :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 20:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I noticed last night - but I couldn't respond because something was wrong with the talk page editing. Anyway - uh, I was sort of hoping that in the future I could re-join the staff team, but you said that if you un-banned me that I wouldn't be able to. What should we do? Re-bann me until the 14th? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 20:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll be there later on :) Try to meet me there. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 19:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join BIONICLE FTW!! ? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']]'''ness~ 05:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC)